Command
As we all know that there is nothing that shook the World , nothing that has caused so much death and destruction, and nothing that stirred the human race as much as World War 2 did, it saw the deaths of nearly 70 Million people (67% of those deaths were civilians), and to this day it is still very much talked about. It has set the basis of the world we live in today. But what if you can change that, what if you have the technology and the knowledge to make a time machine and try to change history with good intentions, but ended up causing more chaos than you tried to prevent? Well, that is what the series of the Command & Conquer: Red Alert games is all about. The one time famous real-time strategy game which you can command your own army to defeat the enemy and having at your disposal are soldiers as well as tanks, planes, ships and even weapons of the science fiction variety. Note: ''The series of games give you the choice on which faction to fight with, but according to the stories of the games, the Allied Campaign is the correct timeline. World War 2 has caused so much death and destruction in Europe, that in 1946 famous scientist Albert Einstein has decided to develop a Time Machine to go back in time to 1925. There, he has eliminated Adolf Hitler before he and his Nazi party could rise to power in Germany. But little did he know is that he would set off a different World War, fought between the Allied Nations (a coalition force consisting of the United States and Western Europe) and the Soviet Union which would rage on for nearly 40 years. This is what this page will cover. Command & Conquer: Red Alert In 1946, after the devastation of World War 2, Albert Einstein creates a Time Machine and goes back to 1925, as would be dictator: Adolf Hitler was released from prison Einstein then eliminated Hitler before he could rise to power in Germany in hopes to wipe out the devastating war from history altogether. But what Einstein did instead is that he has changed World War 2, and the factions would be the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union as Joseph Stalin prepares an invasion of Europe. The Allies in Europe are trying desperately to fend off the Soviets, they introduce a top secret commander who they would hope that will turn the tide of the War. This commander would lead the Allied charge and push back the Soviets from Eastern Europe, the Soviets were also developing an Atomic Bomb, but the Allies stopped them. Eventually the Allies made a B-line to the Soviet capital of Moscow, and with it the Soviet Union surrendered after 8 years of fighting. In the rubble of Moscow, a few Allied Soldiers found Stalin (badly injured) and as they were about to get him out of there, an Allied General named Nikos Stavros (from Greece) told them to leave Stalin be, allowing Stavros to gag Stalin and leave him for dead and even told the Allied Command that Stalin was dead as soon as the soldiers got there. Aftermath The death toll of World War 2 in the game's history topped at 100 Million, a lot more deaths than in World War 2 in our reality (which stands at 78 Million). With the Soviet Union defeated, the victorious Allies have set up an amendment to govern the Soviet Union without full annexation (like with Cuba in our reality). In 1972, the new US President Michael Dugan has appointed the last blood relative of the Romanov family of Tsars (named Alexander) as the new premier of the Soviet Union. With Romanov running the Soviet Union, he has created the ''World Socialist Alliance which is initially is supposed to maintain the USSR's financial stability. But it was just a front to re-arm and improve Soviet war technology as Romanov's true intentions is to act revenge on the Allies for the ruination of the Soviet Union by attacking the Allies' strongest nation: the United States. Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 President Dugan receives an urgent call from General Ben Carville that the Soviet Union is launching an all out invasion on the United States, after his attempt to stop the invasion by negotiating with Romanov, Dugan gives Carville the order to defend the USA at all costs, after attempts to bomb the Soviet Union failed, the Allies have no choice but to use conventional warfare to defend the major US cities. Though, the Allies has success of defending some eastern cities such as New York, but the Soviets were able to destroy Chicago with a Nuclear Missile. This would catch the attention of the Allies in Europe who would want to help the United States, but are in a bit of a spot themselves as the Soviets built more Nuclear Missiles which can launch a strike on Europe's major Cities *if* Europe decides to help the USA. But as the Allies conducted a top secret mission with a Special Agent named Tanya Adams, they destroyed the Soviet Threat to Europe. With Europe aiding the United States as well as Einstein who developed new war technology for the Allies such as the prism Tower, the Allies were able to liberate Washington DC, Hawaii, St. Louis and other places in the USA. But the Soviets weren't done with the USA just yet as they plan to Nuke it's cities. But Einstein has created for the Allies another war device known as a Chronosphere which can allow instant transportation of units. With the Nuclear threat to the USA thwarted, the Allies go on the offensive and invade the Soviet capital of Moscow. Aftermath The Allies layed waste to Moscow as they did over 20 years ago, Tanya and her strike team were able to infiltrate the Soviet Premier's home of The Kremlin and apprehend Romanov. In the days that followed, Romanov was charged with war crimes and was incarcerated in the Tower of London. Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge In just a few weeks after the Allied victory over the Soviets. They forgot about Romanov's adviser: Yuri who was a lost experiment of Stalin during the Alt. World War 2. Even as the Soviets invade the USA, Yuri knew that a Soviet defeat was inevitable and decides to form his own faction. During the events of Red Alert 2, Yuri and his own faction have begun to construct a system of towering devices which Yuri calls a Psychic Dominator which is a part of Yuri's abilities to control a person's brain and make them into willing slaves. He intends to make the entire world submit to his will with this system, after receiving word that one such device is on Alcatraz Island in San Francisco, Dugan calls for an Airstrike to destroy the device, though the airstrike initially failed to destroy the device, but they have powered it down, as Yuri powers other Psychic Dominators around the world, all of the world's regions are becoming mindless zombies that submit to Yuri. But with Einstein's help, he created yet another Time Machine which can transport both the riders and the people around it. They go back in time during the Soviet invasion of San Francisco and when the Psychic Dominator Network was still in development, the Allies destroyed the device on Alcatraz Island as well as foil other plans that Yuri has which is to use Hollywood's propaganda machine to submit people to his will and even a system of Cloning facilities in Sydney, Australia. But the pivotal point in this conflict is when the Allies and Soviet advisers meet in London to discuss a treaty which will allow the Allies and the Soviets to fight together against Yuri. The 2 Factions then find Yuri in Antarctica, they both destroyed the last Psychic Dominator device there and Yuri's forces surrendered. Aftermath Yuri is placed in a special prison cell where it nullified his Psychic Mind Control abilities. But then, the events of Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge the merged. It'll be another 13 years before things between the Allies and the Soviets will turn sour again, but what the Allies don't realize is that because the Soviets failed to capture Einstein's Time Machine, tried to replicate the device and made their own thanks to Soviet Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko. Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 For the next 13 years, the Soviets tried to replicate Einstein's Time Machine technology, and as the Soviet Union was about to collapse after a series of defeats, Colonel Anatoly Chardenko desperately uses the Time Machine that the Soviets spent 13 years building. They travel to 1927 to eliminate Einstein before he could help the Allies. Now in an alternate timeline where the Soviets are the superior faction and the Allies are on the run in Europe. It is only a matter of time before Europe is under complete Soviet control. But the Soviets' meddling with history was not without consequences (as with Einstein's changing of history was). They have unwittingly created a third superpower from East Asia: The Empire of The Rising Sun. Led by the wise but unrelenting Emperor Yoshiro. They are determined to bring every nation and every person under their banner, starting with the Soviet Union. As The Soviets were fighting to liberate their beloved Motherland from the Empire that they inadvertently created, the Allies liberated Europe from Soviet Control. Now that the Allies and the Soviets (again) have a common enemy, and they decide to fight together (again) to defeat the Empire as they begin their own campaign for Europe as they invaded Gibraltar, but were forced to withdraw by the Allies and the Soviets, they also found one of the Empire's floating Island Fortresses in the North Sea, after a long battle, the Allies and the Soviets destroyed the fortress. Just when things were going right for both the Allies and the Soviets, the US President Howard T. Ackerman was no fan of this uneasy alliance and has unveiled his master plan: Destroy Moscow. He has a laser cannon which is hidden in Mt. Rushmore. Despite the Allies having to go against an Allied Force loyal to Ackerman, they previaled and eliminated Ackerman. As Allies infiltrated the Imperial infrastructure, they get information that the Emperor has scheduled an emergency meeting at Tokyo, the Allies and the Soviets plan an invasion of Tokyo, but the Soviets said that they are hung up and will be late in their aid of the Allies. But it turned out that the Soviets couldn't help the Allies in invading Tokyo. But the Allies prevailed despite this and have defeated the Empire at their Capital. Sometime after the Allied victory at Tokyo, they receive s distress call from the Soviet Scientist Gregor Zelinsky who spills the beans about the Soviet Time Machine and how they changed history, and even a Top Secret Kirov Facility in Havana Cuba. The Allies form a top secret mission to Havana and discover that Zelinsky was telling the truth, it was a Kirov facility that carries a 50 megaton bomb which can destroy a major city. But the Allies prevent any Kirovs from leaving Cuban Airspace and destroyed their facilities. Then, they formed a plan to take down Cherdenko for good, and he is held up at the Peter & Paul Fortress in Leningrad (a city that was under siege by the Empire early in the war), there Cherdenko hopes to escape into outer space, but the Allies stopped that from happening and captured Cherdenko. Aftermath With both the Soviet Union and the Empire of The Rising Sun defeated by the Allies. Both Cherdenko and his General Nikolai Krukov were sent to a Cryoprison. Yoshiro had committed ritual suicide and was Enshrined on Oki Island. But, things weren't all fine with the 3 factions. The victorious Allies were having trouble with some Imperial Commanders that still swear loyality to Yoshiro are scattered in many parts of Japan, and as the Soviet union was also about to invade the Island nation, the Empire helped to defend areas such as Sahkalin Island as well as Oki Island (where Yoshiro's Tomb is located) and even attacked the Soviet Port Town of Vladivostok, but this was a plan for Yoshiro's son: Crow Prince Tatsu to become Emperor himself, but the Allies previaled against Tatsu and put down an Uprising in Japan. Meanwhile, the Soviet Union had discovered a plan by the new leader of the European Union Rupert Thornley to erase the Soviet Union from history as he has help from a corporation known as FutureTech. The Soviets have stopped Thornley's plan and destroyed the Sigma Harmonizer. Meanwhile, a little Japanese school girl named Yuriko Matsui was captured by the Allies and was imprisoned on the island of Guam. As she escapes from her captors, she also helps her sister Izumi, but she finds out that they both were a part of a special Imerial scientific project called Omega which was to have Japanese children to use their minds as weapons. Once Yuriko learns of this, she goes on a rampage and kills both her sister and the leader of the project Shinji Shimada. That is all I have for this page, don't forget to check my Movies and Games wiki as well as pages on here. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.